Solidão
by Venus Noir
Summary: YURI, UA — "Um singelo pedido, então, foi capaz de unir duas pessoas tristes. E, talvez, dissiparia a solidão que imperava soberana em suas almas." KureTema. SongFic.


**Solidão**

_por Bethzaeda_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

_

* * *

So I'm colouring my face  
While I am here with you  
Imagining the landscape of y__our sorrow  
Is it yellow or blue?

* * *

_

"Ele morreu, não foi?"

Suas mãos ágeis embaralhavam as cartas de baralho e os olhos da mulher mais velha acompanhavam cada movimento seu. Temari riu, e não veio nunca uma resposta digna à sua pergunta. Ela estava lá, tão absorta nos próprios devaneios que não pôde prestar atenção no que lhe era dito. Aquilo não importava. Kurenai apenas queria saber e sentir e reter para sempre em sua tão calejada memória, cada figura e cada cor que havia nela, cada floreio delineado nas lâminas do baralho cigano, o qual a garota de cabelos loiros manuseava habilmente.

Temari suspirou. As cartas unidas entre suas mãos cerradas. Os olhos semiabertos e os lábios crispados. Kurenai elevou seu olhar à garota. Bela garota, jovem, contava com a doçura do tempo, o mesmo que mais tarde a faria chorar a miséria provocada por seus artifícios, seus joguetes sórdidos. Naquele instante, porém, Temari não tinha consciência do porvir, e estava livre de qualquer anseio ou hesitação. Um dia, tudo mudaria.

Assim como mudara para Kurenai. A morena, mulher desejada, cortejada, amada, a quem homens - dignos ou não - devotavam paixão louca e fidelidade incondicional. Ela poderia ter escolhido qualquer um daqueles tantos homens que caiam seduzidos pelo seu charme e beleza, e o faziam sem que, para isso, ela se esforçasse muito. Ela poderia ter escolhido qualquer um, mas, por duas vezes, apaixonou-se e entregou-se e, por Deus, quase não era capaz de conceber tal idéia: por duas vezes, ela ficara só.

Havia se convencido de que a solidão era o único caminho onde o sofrimento não lhe seria acompanhante. Entretanto, nem que desejasse, não estaria sozinha daquela vez. Pois nas palhas secas de seu útero, estava guardado seu rebento, um pobre órfão que nem sequer havia posto os olhos sobre este mundo e já lhe aguardavam tantas adversidades e amargura.

"Preste atenção, mulher, nada do que eu lhe diga vai mudar nada, entendeu?", sibilou Temari, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos, subitamente. "Não compreendo seus motivos, e, portanto, é impossível que eu faça uma boa leitura dessas cartas. Mas acho que isso não importa para você, não é?"

"Apenas me mostre as cartas", respondeu Kurenai, resoluta. "Eu posso lê-las".

"Não pode".

Dez cartas separadas do monte empilhado sobre a mesa coberta por uma toalha branca. A primeira carta que se revelou possuía tons pastéis, sobretudo. E uma foice cortando o centeio abundante. Um pouco de verde-musgo e montes como pano de fundo. Uma carta de cores e desenhos bonitos, mas que certamente não tinha um significado muito bom. Era ruptura, separação brusca.

A lâmina que veio a seguir foi como uma pontada no peito de Kurenai. Um homem, um cigano, mais precisamente, de belos traços e boa aparência. Uma adaga presa à faixa que lhe servia como cinto e adornava a cintura máscula; um lenço carmim amarrado à cabeça e a camisa deixando à mostra o peito viril. A barba por fazer e uma expressão de quem não está muito aí para nada.

"Ele morreu", repetiu a garota, de semblante fechado. "Ele morreu e você só está aqui para confirmar isso. Então, Yuuhi-san, não há mais volta. O que está feio está feito. Nenhuma vingança, por mais incisiva e bem executa que seja, o trará de volta. Porque você não se ocupa em pensar no seu filho?"

Kurenai simplesmente riu. Da ingenuidade daquela garota que, podia estar vendo seu futuro ou seu passado, mas que nada entendia da vida ou de seus motivos. E o fez por longos minutos, irritando a cartomante perante a si. Ao terminar, mordeu o lábio inferior e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda.

"Eu não penso em me vingar. Só em como não ficar sozinha, embora eu procure isso..."

"Você é tola, então. Todos nós somos sozinhos, não importa se dizem o contrário, nós estamos sós, e não há ninguém para nos ajudar ou nos dar a mão. Porque a nossa estrada é só nossa."

_

* * *

Colouring the sky, and the threes  
and the clouds, and the moonlight  
I'd coloured your heart  
If you didn't I did

* * *

_

"Você?!", exclamou a Sabaku irascível, mãos nos quadris e sobrancelhas arqueadas. "De novo? Eu já não lhe disse tudo?"

Kurenai sorriu, entrando sem convite porta adentro; sentou-se num dos pufes espalhados pela sala e esperou pacientemente que Temari serenasse sua ira tão típica. A garota desatou o nó do lenço escarlate que envolvia seus cabelos, revelando assim mechas almiscaradas, cor de âmbar. Os olhos negros pousaram sobre a figura de sua visitante. Cliente obstinada, mulher estúpida. Não iria mais insistir no que não poderia ser. Tudo a ser dito, já havia sido dito. Temari não forçaria, não abusaria da boa vontade das lâminas de seu baralho cigano.

"Eu queria me desculpar pela tarde passada. Temari-san..."

Kurenai levantou-se e, olhos fixos na garota, levou sua mão ao rosto de maçãs tão proeminentes e róseas. Beijou-o delicadamente, com carinho maternal, algo que desconcertou por inteiro a loira. Em sua face só havia marcas de tapas e maus-tratos do destino. Nunca antes alguém lhe beijara. E fora tão despretensioso, envolto pela sinceridade mórbida daquela viúva sem rumo. Inesperado. Temari ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Exceto que fora assim, inesperado.

**#**

_Sentada num banco de praça à meia-noite de uma quinta-feira fúnebre e os únicos que lhe faziam companhia eram os pombos à procura de qualquer coisa para comer. Asuma havia morrido, e então...? De repente, ficara difícil imaginar-se sem ele; logo ela que sempre fora tão independente e livre, fazendo questão de nunca se prender a ninguém, mas tomando cuidado para evitar a angústia da solitude que invariavelmente tomaria conta de seu ser, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_No funeral, apenas ela, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, dois ou três alunos de Asuma e alguns poucos conhecidos que haviam passado apenas para não fazer desfeita com a pobre viúva ou com o falecido que jazia a sete palmos, imóvel e apático. Solidão. Sua inimiga, doravante._

_Mas, de qualquer forma, não havia apenas ela..._

_**#**_

"Eu posso trançar os seus cabelos?"

Um singelo pedido, então, foi capaz de unir duas pessoas tristes. E, talvez, dissiparia a solidão que imperava soberana em suas almas. Todavia, sempre há uma resistência tola imposta pela razão. E o que sentimos, passa a não ser respeitado.

"O q-quê?". Temari tentou disfarçar o quão ansiosa estava. Em vão. Desde o dia em que Kurenai lhe beijara ternamente, não conseguia parar de rememorar tal evento. Era como assistir a um filme. Sempre reboando em sua mente turva.

"Eu perguntei se... eu posso traçar seus cabelos...", repetiu a Yuuhi reticente.

"Porque isso agora?"

"Eles são belos...", um sorriso tolo desconcertou a jovem cartomante. _Em que mundo estava_? De beleza e elevação, tudo aquilo não estava fazendo muito sentido, mas era claramente bem vindo ao seu _próprio_ mundo. Embora não fosse aceitar tão fácil uma felicidade que vinha num arroubo de ternura e encanto, mas dia, menos dia, Temari entregar-se-ia a ela. À Kurenai, à felicidade. Não obstante, a solidão, sua solidão, inerente à carne, à alma sua e dela, não as deixariam. Pois era o fado que as unia num acorde eterno e intricado, celeste e perturbador. A solidão era o que lhes aproximava...

"Não deve ficar presos", a morena aproximou-se a passos lentos, lânguidos. Dir-se-ia que tinha experiência naquilo. E, por última vez, lançaria mão de seus estratagemas, da sedução que envolvera seus amantes, e os que desejavam sê-lo. Porque, era um segredo que Kurenai não admitiria nem para si mesma, todavia, o revelaria à Temari, em ocasiões mais oportunas, mais auspiciosas. Num instante pálido e sôfrego em que elas executariam não só um acorde isolado, mas sim uma melodia inteira. Kurenai queria Temari. De um jeito desconcertante e egoísta e excepcionalmente voraz e divino.

"Não compreendo... O que você quer?"

"Você. A sua companhia. Porque eu não tenho ninguém, e acho que posso contar com você." E o segredo fora jogado ao vento? E se tivesse sido, de um jeito ou de outro, o vento não pertencia à Temari? O vento não _era_ Temari? Ela não era como ele, que chegava e, mesmo sem ser essa sua intenção, desordenava tudo?

Não precisou de mais. Havia ligado os fios soltos que unia seu destino ao de Yuuhi-san. E ao destino da criança que fatalmente existia entre elas. O passado, além de todo o resto...

"E seu disser não?"

"Então eu irei embora. Mas você não quer isso, sei que não."

"Você não me conhece, Yuuhi-san."

"Talvez..."

Ergueu-se. Tempo para pensar, era necessário. Já se preparava para ir quando foi impedida pela loira. As palavras débeis foram atiradas sob seu dorso, e continham o peso adorável, inevitável, do afeto, do amor que mais tarde nasceria, mas que mesmo agora, já existia, palpitando no ventre de ambas, tal qual a criança inerte que jazia no útero de Kurenai. E aceitação ao pedido foi fatal...

"Não vai traçar os meus cabelos?"

_

* * *

Making it insane  
Once again, I would try  
To enchain you  
But you open your eyes to the sky  
and whisper

* * *

_

A Sabaku corria. Onde encontrar Kurenai? Sua casa... aonde deveria ser? Havia tomado sua resolução, e uma vez que decidia, jamais voltava atrás. Mesmo a situação sendo tão mais complicada do que as outras que tivera de enfrentar, não faria muita diferença. Porque Temari se sentia repelida a ir em busca de Kurenai e, finalmente, tê-la de um modo quase pecaminoso. E, por mais que lhe parecesse feio ou condenável, não ia declinar da única coisa que realmente desejara durante toda a vida...

Continuava a correr e a correr; por pouco não tropeçava nos próprios pés, mas a iminência de seus anseios era sufocante demais e a impedia de ir mais devagar, de esperar pela hora certa de dar o próximo passo. Por isso cambaleava tanto, mesmo estando tão decidida.

Era noite e os transeuntes lhe lançavam olhares desconfiados, furtivos. Imaginavam a razão pela qual aquela garota aflita fugia. Mesmo nem chegando perto da verdade que assolava o coração da determinada cartomante, as pessoas reprovavam o desespero todo palpável que a guiava, não a fazendo deserdar, e sim, conduzindo-a a entrega plena, sem medo, recíproca e densa.

Daquela vez não encontrou Kurenai. Mas sabia que ela iria voltar a sua casa. Portanto, depois de muito vagar, esperou. No outro dia, no crepúsculo melancólico e tocante, quando o sol se punha para além do horizonte, para além de sua vista, algo então surgia revelando consigo uma luz tão intensa e dolorida quanto a do próprio astro-rei. Não era uma luz roubada. Era a luz fugidia de sua alma. Que acolheu Kurenai, logo que esta bateu-lhe a porta.

Temari a abraçou, deixando-a desconcertada, porém, feliz. A viúva afagou-lhe os cabelos ambarinos tão amados por si. E não se surpreendeu com o que lhe foi dito a seguir:

"Yuuhi-san. Essa criança...", ela suspirou. "É nossa".

_

* * *

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Even when you're scared  
I'll never leave you  
Standing in a storm

* * *

_

_—_

**Owari**

**N.A**.: Sabe que eu gostei? Achei fofinha :) Apesar do ship totalmente off-canon e non-sense... T.T é que a Temari e Kurenai são as minhas kunoichi's preferidas, além da Konan foderosa, claro º¬º Como eu tava a fim de escrever uma yuri, foi inevitável juntar as duas – jura?! o.O' Sowieso...

A música é Lonely, de Yael Naim. E as cartas tiradas por Temari são, por ordem, a foice e o cigano.

Nya, é isso n.n Küsse! Und guten Feiertag für alles! :D


End file.
